Gumball: Rise of an Empire
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: poisoned by son. Reborn as cat. highly-evolved fish as step brother. World gone mad...Just another Tuesday in Elmore I guess...This is an example of my "Rise of An Empire" challenge...Which was inspired by Madhat886.
1. Chapter 1

Gumball :rise of an empire

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

NO! Screamed Gumball Waterson as the DVD was torn to shreds. No! What are we going to do!? Cried Gumball. "Face the consequences of our actions and tell mom?"

Guessed his brother Darwin.

"That won't be necessary boys." Said a voice behind them. They turned to see their older brother Rodrigo. "Let me take care of it, you needn't fret about it anymore." And he left before they could enquirer further.

…...

"There! The debt is gone!" Said Larry into the phone. "And sir, I'd just like to thank you again for helping me realize that without me the towns economy would collapse...And then exploit that fact to help me get my life back on track!" He smirks as he watches his former boss scrub the floors.

Rodrigo nods. "Yes, just don't forget-"

"About the contract I signed that makes me your Vassal? Finished Larry. Wouldn't dream of it sir!" Exclaimed Larry happily. Just then Larry remembered something. "Oh, by the way. Another form came in...Remind me again what your full name is?"

Rodrigo smirked. **Rodrigo Borgia Waterson...**

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **Also don't forget to give a shout out to my mom's birthday story on my page!**

 **This "rise of an empire" challenge was Inspired by Madhat886. A favorite author of mine! I don't care for how he portrays my faith, but I still recommend him!**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	2. Chapter 2

Gumball :Rise of an empire ch.2

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

 **…** **...**

 **As Nicole drove the family to their destination. She once more looked at her eldest son. She had honestly no idea what to think of him. He was always a quiet, responsible, intelligent child that practically raised himself!**

 **He helped around the house, helped raise his siblings...got a job when he was thirteen. That still blew her mind! When most mothers gave the 'you can have a computer when you buy your own' speech, that was usually the end of it...But not only did he end up buying his own computer within the next few months, but also his own room! And his own bathroom!...As a mother she didn't know whether to be proud...or unsettled.**

 **Rodrigo coughed to get everyone's attention. "Right, I guess now's a good a time as any to make my announcement." He stated.**

 **Everyone turned to him. Today was Rodrigo's 18** **th** **birthday. Ordinarily they'd be celebrating something like that at this point. But Rodrigo insisted they hold off on that until he made a special announcement.**

 **"** **Right, I'm not going to beat around the bush...I haven't been completely honest about where I work."**

 **Everyone looked at him surprised. "You mean you don't work at Joe's meatstack?" Asked Richard.**

 **"** **No, that is where I work. The name is just misleading about what I actually do there."**

 **Nicole's well in-tuned intuition was starting get a bad vibe. "Well what is then?" A slight edge coming to her voice.**

 **Rodrigo took a deep breath. "It's a nightclub...that I built...and own...I own a nightclub."**

 **There was a long silence...Then-**

 **HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!**

 **"** **Good one Rodrigo!" Shouted Gumball. Rodrigo said nothing. He'd anticipated this. So he waited for them to stop laughing, then got out a prepared briefcase filled with legal documentation that proved what he was saying...**

 **The car ride to Joe's suddenly became very quiet...**

 **…** **...**

 **The Watterson's heads were spinning. They didn't know what make of all this. Especially when A chauffeur helped them out of the car. He then drove it to the back of the lot with all the other cars.**

 **Rodrigo told them to wait at the front while he checked on a few things, before he let them in. Not knowing what else to do, they oblige.**

 **...And things kept getting weirder! Everyone in town seemed to be coming here! And they were talking weird! Whenever they asked for the 'Prime Rib special' they were let in. Even some of Gumballs classmates came! Of course it was always with a parent...and they had to ask for a 'kids menu'...which in reality appeared to be a waiver the parent had to sign to let the kid in! They also asked about masks(they are then reminded that costs extra), and 'did Roxxane get my flowers?'...it was all very confusing.**

 **Finally Rodrigo returned, and allowed him into the back. Anais was the first to pip up. "What's with all the masks, codewords and secrecy?" "The clientele I cater to prefer their privacy." Stated Rodrigo without breaking his stride. "Why? What are you doing here?" Asked Nicole suspicious.**

 **"** **Mother, I assure you everything that's done here is (technically)legal." Stated Rodrigo as he finally got to the reinforced steel, sound-proof door that led to the nightclub.**

 **"** **Technically?" Asked Darwin confused. Rodrigo sighed. "Look, it'll be quicker if I just show you." He said as he opened the door...and rocked his family's world from here to Timbuktu...**

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	3. Chapter 3

Gumball :Rise of an empire ch. 3

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

 **…** **...**

The Watersons were completely blown away! It was a mad house! The sound! The smells! The people!...

Rocky put his shirt back on as he exited the 'closet'. "Girls you pay to sleep with you? That can't be legal!" He exclaims. Doughnut Sheriff pops out of the 'closet' next to him, straightening his tie. "You'd think so, but it is! It's still new, so there's no laws concerning it! That plus the 50% off buffet and free refills for cops...good luck trying to make it illegal!" He laughs...

Hot dog guy pays the exhibition fee, and quickly strips off his bun. The attendant doesn't bother to comment on the fact that the bun only covered his back...there were so many conflicting nudity taboos, laws, and standards...best just to roll with it really...

"Is that Clare!?" Exclaimed a horrified Anais as she recognized one of the masked naked girls dancing on poles. "Forget that! Is that Penny's Mom!?" Exclaims Darwin as he points to the infamous 'roxxane'(or head stripper as it were).

"THAT'S HER MOM!?" Screamed Gumball mortified, having mere seconds ago been enthralled by the shell less Fitzgerald(especially when she winked at him!)

Nicole...Nicole had left the building. She was paralyzed with horror.

Richard...had left them! He was gorging himself on the buffet...and the this strange new drink...Rum, was it?

YO! YO! THIS IS DJ CARRIE! BRINGING YOU ALL THE FRESH BEATS YOU LOVE TO GET WILD TO!

 **There's a place downtown,  
Where the freaks all come around.**

YO! shouted Everyone with a laugh...

 **It's a hole in the wall.  
It's a dirty free for all.**

 **When the dark**  
 **Of the night comes around.**  
 **That's the time,**  
 **That the animal comes alive.**  
 **Looking for**  
 **Something wild.**

 **And now we lookin' like pimps-**

"Yes we are!" Shouted Larry who was indeed dressed like a pimp, in a hot tub, with a lady in each arm...

 **In my gold Trans-Am.  
Got a water bottle full of Rum  
In my handbag.  
Got my drunk text on  
I'll regret it in the mornin'**

"You don't have to go home, but you can't stay here!" Shouts Tina the Bouncer to Mr. Small as he's thrown out...

 **But tonight  
I don't give a  
I don't give a  
I don't give a**

"Shake that money maker!" Shouts Miss Simian as she throw more money at a male stripper...

 **There's a place downtown,**  
 **Where the freaks all come around.**  
 **It's a hole in the wall.**  
 **It's a dirty free for all.**

Teri put some Opium in her inhaler and snorted it. "I'VE NEVER FELT MORE ALIVE! She screamed. She then grabs Banana Joe. "My safety word is 'teacup' just so you know." She said with a smirk...

 **And they turn me on.  
When they Take It Off.  
When they Take It Off.  
Everybody Take It Off.**

Mr. Robinson, Principal Brown, Green bear, 8-bit dog, and the Mushroom form a drunken Chorus Line as they sing along...

 **There's a place I know  
If you're looking for a show.  
Where they go hardcore  
And there's glitter on the floor.**

An Egghead clinks glasses with Ocho as the stock they invested in the club continues to rise...

 **And they turn me on.  
When they Take It Off.  
When they Take It Off.  
Everybody Take It Off.**

Sings Roxane sensually as she blows a kiss to an increasingly uncomfortable Gumball...

 **Lose your mind.  
Lose it now.  
Lose your clothes  
In the crowd.**

"Don't mind if I do!" Screams a blitzed Felicity Parham as she tears off her orange outer layer...

 **We're delirious.  
Tear it down  
'Til the sun comes back around.**

"Dealer bust! Everyone wins!" Shouts Bobert the dealer to the cheering players

 **N-now we're getting so smashed.**  
 **Knocking over trash cans.**  
 **Eurbody breakin' bottles**  
 **It's a filthy hot mess.**  
 **Gonna get faded**  
 **I'm not the designated**  
 **Driver so**

Mr. Small sleeps in the back as the Clubs free Designated driver drives him home...

 **I don't give a  
I don't give a  
I don't give a**

 **There's a place downtown,**  
 **Where the freaks all come around.**  
 **It's a hole in the wall.**  
 **It's a dirty free for all.**

"Uh, Carmen. Sweetie? I'm not sure how comfortable I am with- "Oh, don't be such a baby!" Interrupted Carmen as she dragged Allen to a 'closet' where she pays for a 'three-for-one' special...

 **And they turn me on.  
When they Take It Off.  
When they Take It Off.  
Everybody Take It Off.**

Tobias shrieks with joy as he leaves the 'closet'. "TODAY I AM A MAN!"

Meanwhile, inside the 'closet'. The prostitute(AKA Rachel Wilson) debated what to do: Freak out her clueless brother by making him think he really did sleep with her? Or just blackmail him with the footage of him obliviously 'doing it' with a 'doll'...

 **There's a place I know  
If you're looking for a show.  
Where they go hardcore  
And there's glitter on the floor.**

Sing the strippers

 **And they turn me on.  
When they Take It Off.  
When they Take It Off.  
Everybody Take It Off.**

 **Oh, oh, oh!**

 **EVERYBODY TAKE IT OFF!**

The strippers exclaim as they do just that

 **Oh, Oh, Oh!**

 **EVERYBODY TAKE IT OFF!**

 **Right now! TAKE IT OFF!**  
 **Right now! TAKE IT OFF!**  
 **Right now! TAKE IT OFF!**

 **Oooh.**

 **Right now! TAKE IT OFF!**

 **EVERYBODY TAKE IT OFF!**

Nicole gives up the struggle, and faints away dead to the world...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **The song is by Kesha**

 **AN: Just to be clear; Rodrigo introduces the concepts prostitution, strippers, opium, rum, and gambling to this world...**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


End file.
